


Not To Let Go

by Hekate1308



Series: Children of Purgatory [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Men of Letters or no Men of Letters, they were still hunters, and this was their job.





	Not To Let Go

Men of Letters or no Men of Letters, they were still hunters, and this was their job.

So they didn't think twice when they heard about suspicious deaths, although this time, because it seemed like "Just another ghost" as Dad declared, he and Emma went on their own.

She'd have lied if she’d said she didn't cherish the chance to spend some time with him. She wasn't jealous of Cas by any means; but now and then she wished it could just be the two of them again, like when he had shown her how to drive, and she cherished the moments they had as just another father and daughter.

"So you think it's a ghost?"

"Sounds like one, if you ask me".

"All I can say for sure is that they're no Amazons".

"Don't try to be modest. You know your lore".

"What did you say the other day? Like father, like daughter"-

"Suppose you're right".

They were silent for a few minutes, listening to Led Zeppelin, until she asked slowly, "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay after what happened with Mary?"

She didn't particularly like her and didn't feel guilty about it in the slightest. She'd done precious little to endear herself to any of them; Emma was pretty sure she had never really accepted Sam and Dean as her sons, and she’d probably ignored her existence because having an Amazon granddaughter was inconvenient when one had been raised to see the world black and white.

But then, her father and uncle had too. And they had taken her and Madison in when she returned to earth.

As always, he took the time to answer her question truthfully.

“Yes. Don’t get me wrong; this sucks. I certainly remember her differently, but then a four-year-old wouldn’t notice the bad stuff. But I meant what I said. I have my family living in the bunker with me and I won’t ruin this by being sad about one member who has gone rogue”.

She nodded.

“So this case... run it by me again” Dad said.

 

 

Dad cursed.

“What is it?”

“I just remembered where I know the name from. That was supposed to be Gavin’s ship.”

“Gavin?”

“Crowley’s son”.

Right. He’d come up in conversation a few times, and she was admittedly curious how he was doing, if only because she’d come to care quite a bit for the demon.

“So this is...”

“The ship he should have died on”.

“Do you think he knows something?”

“He could”.

She nodded.

“Do you want to call Crowley, or should I do it?”

“I’ll try to reach Gavin, you call Crowley” he decided.

The demon picked up on the first ring.

“Miss Squirrel”.

“Crowley, you should come here. It’s about Gavin”.

She blinked and he was standing in front of them.

Dean was just finishing his explanation.

“Yeah, it’s about the ship. Look, I get if you don’t want to get involved, but people are dying... alright, thanks”.

He hung up.

After a moment he said, “We figured you’d want in on this”.

Crowley nodded.

“Dad told me you saved him”.

Now the demon looked decidedly uncomfortable, and she was reminded that his first reaction to finding out he wasn’t considered evil anymore by the universe itself had been to drink his own weight in alcohol.

“He – deserved another chance”.

“Runs in the family then” she decided.

“You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you, Miss Hunter extraordinaire”.

“Will you two ever stop bickering?”

“You bicker with him too, Dad”.

“Yeah, but I’m older. I’m allowed”.

Sometimes she remembered the days of Amara, when he’d been tense and fighting her control all the time, barely able to reply when asked a question.

She’d always be grateful she and Madison had decided to try and help. She couldn’t have borne it, sitting this out in Purgatory and only knowing what was going on through hearsay.

“So you think the ghost who is after the victims was one of the passengers?”

“Yeah, like Gavin was supposed to be. We’re hoping he can give us some intel”.

Crowley’s eyes narrowed. Dean raised his hands.

“No ulterior motives. I swear”.

“Wait a second” she said, “Don’t get me wrong, I understand you saving him, but didn’t Bobby use his ghost to get his soul back?”

She’d always been sad that she’d never come to meet the older hunter.

“Time is not just a straight line” Crowley began , “It – “

“Wait, are you quoting Doctor Who?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Never underestimate the British, Dean. Shouldn’t you have learned that by now?”

The bitchface her father gave Crowley could easily rival that of Uncle Sam.

Gavin arrived soon enough.

“Father! I didn’t know you’d be here”.

“Hello Gavin. You know Dean, this is – “

“This is my daughter Emma” Dad interrupted him, always eager to show her off.

“I didn’t know you had a daughter”.

“Well I was dead at the time he met you” she replied lightly holding out her hand.

“Also, I’m an Amazon” she informed him while shaking hands.

“And she killed Hitler” her father boasted.

“Dad! You should have seen him earlier this year, he shot Hitler. It was awesome”.

“Father” Gavin said slowly, letting go of her hand, “You have the most unusual friends”.

A rather interesting thing to say to the King of Hell.

“What can I say? It’s hard not to get attached when they keep running to you when they’ve got problems”.

Dean snorted.

“Right. Listen, Gavin, this is important, or we wouldn’t have called you out here, but – “

“You said it was about the ship I was suipposed to take. The one I would have drowned on”.

Dean nodded.

They should have known it wasn’t going to be that easy. Of course it would involve Gavin’s sweetheart.

“Okay, obviously we can’t solve this just like any other case. No bones to burn for one, and we have no idea what she’s latched on to. We need magical assistance”.

Crowley grimaced.

“Really?”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“What are you talking about?” Gavin asked.

“Calling your grandmother”.

“I have a grandmother? You told me she’d left when you were twelve – “

“And then she came back. She’s a witch”.

To his credit, he didn’t even bat an eye. Emma assumed some things simply didn’t astonish you anymore once you found out your father was the King of hell.

It wasn’t like she had any right to judge. She’d literally grown up in three days, and during those days, she’d been trained to kill her own father.

“Crowley, you know we need her help”.

“I know” he sighed. “I’ll go get her”.

He vanished.

“Something is different about him” Gavin said slowly.

“It’s a long story” Dean said simply.

“He helps out more on hunts, now”.

That was barely the tip of the iceberg, but Gavin let it pass.

Crowley returned within minutes, Rowena looking puzzled next to him.

“So you’re Gavin. Me grandson”.

He nodded.

“Doesn’t look much like you”.

“Mother, you saw me the last time when I was twelve”.

“Right, I almost forgot. Now... what do you say the problem is?”

She obviously had no idea what to think of the changes Gavin had noticed as well.

They figured out what to do soon enough; the problem was that the second Rowena explained to them how she could send Gavin back to die, Emma felt tension arise.

Crowley was clearly against sentencing his son to death once more, and Dad looked slightly nauseous at the thought.

Gavin, clearly still very much in love with Fiona, was ready to go.

“I was supposed to die anyway... it’s fate”.

“Yeah, about that... Fate is mostly a lot of crap” Dean said. “My daughter’s supposed to be dead to, but I’ll kill anyone who dares suggest such a thing”.

Crowley eyed Rowena, clearly contemplating Dean’s idea.

“Alright” Emma decided. “There has to be a solution to this”.

“I just told you, dearie” Rowena told her, apparently completely relaxed.

“There’s nothing we can do. Gavin  needs to go back. After all, didn’t someone once use his ghost to – “

“How do you even know that?” Dean asked.

“You’d be surprised.”

“Whatever. Look, Emma’s right. There’s always a way out. I mean, we figured out how to get Lucifer out of Cas, right? And this is just one little spell – “

“It’s my life” Gavin said with a pout that strangely reminded her of his father despite Crowley rarely sulking in their presence.

“Not what I meant, dude, sorry. Now, let’s think. We need to get Fiona to stop. How do we do that?”

He waved his hand when Rowena tried to say something.

“Just thinking out loud. I’m aware what you want to do. And granted, it would work – he would be there to protect her, so the event that made her a murderous ghost wouldn’t take place. So what we have to do –“

“We have to ensure it doesn’t happen” Crowley said.

“Which is what sending Gavin back is all about. Fergus, he wants to do this. It’s his decision. We should – “

“Mother, we’re thinking here”.

“Can’t we do the reverse?” Emma asked suddenly. “I don’t know a lot about magic” in fact, witches had been looked down upon by the Sisterhood.

“But if magic can put Gavin back to where he came from, can’t we pull someone here from there, too?”

“Are you saying we could bring Fiona here? She wouldn’t have to die?” Gavin asked eagerly.

“It could be done” Crowley said carefully, “If – “

“If we had something to tie her to this time, which – “

“Am I the only one who thinks the man she loved plus the locket he gave her might draw her in?” Emma asked.

Rowena fell silent.

“Come on” Deans aid, “For one, there’s no danger of changing the past. She’s more or less dead already. The only thing left for her to do there is drown. And you can’t want your grandson to die. There has to be a heart inside there somewhere, right?”

“Which witch have you been talking to?” Crowley asked, and to her credit, Rowena actually looked insulted.

“Do you want the spell or not?”

“Sure. But if you don’t mind, we’ll do it at our motel room”.

Under their watchful eyes, of course. Rowena knew what was at stake.

“For the record, your logic is sound, but it might not work. I’ve never tried it”.

“Just do it, we’ll see what happens”.

So she did.

Emma wondered if that was what it had looked like when her father had got out of Purgatory; had he suddenly appeared in a flash, confused and scared?

Fiona caught her bearings remarkably easy. Maybe it had something to do with seeing Gavin, and them being careful when explaining to her what exactly had happened, since the last thing they wanted was for her believing she was damned because she’d been dragged through time by a witch.

Or because her future father-in-law was the King of Hell.

At least Crowley being pretty powerful ensured that she could easily get a new ID, and a few hours after her resurrection, they watched them mount a bus that would lead them to Gavin’s small apartment.

Rowena had bid them goodbye already, with several strange glances at Crowley.

“So” Dad drawled after the bus was out of their sight, “Do you think they’ll make you a grandfather sometime soon?”

They laughed about the shock on Crowley’s face for the remainder of their journey home.


End file.
